


Golden

by JCMadGirl



Series: Follow you [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Bottom JJ, I know nothing about surfing so like sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surfing, This is just smut kids, Top John B, i guess, it's very soft, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMadGirl/pseuds/JCMadGirl
Summary: When JJ surfs, people stare.There’s something special about it, maybe it’s the way JJ moves, fluid and graceful, precise and in control, or maybe it’s that he looks entirely too good while he does it, all flowy blond hair and tan skin.(It hurts to look at him.)(Beautiful.)
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge
Series: Follow you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734061
Comments: 11
Kudos: 237





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> What's up kids? Welcome to the last part of the series!   
> It's been a ride, it was hella fun writing for these two and I literally want to write more angst so at one point a will.   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Song: Golden by Harry Styles, though it would fit   
> (It does.)

_ [Golden, golden, golden _

_ As I open my eyes _

_ Hold it, focus, hoping _

_ Take me back to the light _

_ I know you were way too bright for me _

_ I'm hopeless, broken _

_ So you wait for me in the sky _

_ Browns my skin just right _

_ You're so golden _

_ I'm out of my head _

_ And I know that you're scared _

_ Because hearts get broken.] _

  
  


When JJ surfs, people stare. 

(John B can’t blame them, he also stares a lot when JJ surfs.)

There’s something special about it, maybe it’s the way JJ moves, fluid and graceful, precise and in control, or maybe it’s that he looks entirely too good while he does it, all flowy blond hair and tan skin. 

There’s always that moment, when the wave curls around him and John B can’t see him anymore, when John B’s heart clenches, because there's no way he hasn’t fallen, swallowed by the water, but then there he is. Standing on the board, big smile on his face, whooping. 

It doesn’t matter how many times John B watches him do it, there’s always that irrational fear. But JJ never falls, he’s that good. 

He’s probably the best surfer of the Outer Banks. 

Anyway, back to reality. 

They’re at the beach, and John B is sitting on his board, drinking a beer, sunglasses on.

It’s that moment, and JJ winks at him, knowing, before disappearing behind a wall of water, and John B’s heart squeezes. 

There are a few long seconds, John B’s ready to swim there, and then JJ reappears, grinning and waving at him. 

John B smiles back, relaxing. 

JJ swims to him, sitting on the board. 

“Did you fuckin’ see that, man?” He asks, panting a little. His blue eyes are literally shining, and the sun is rising behind him.

(It hurts to look at him.)

( _ Beautiful.)  _

John B laughs, handing him a beer, and JJ pops it open, jugging it down. He smiles at John B, jumping down his board to come up to John B. 

He’s much closer now, between John B’s legs. JJ has to tilt his head up to look at him, and John B needs a second to take it all in.

(JJ is possibly the brightest thing John B has ever seen.)

(Miles of golden skin and blond hair pulled back, catching the warm light.)

Then JJ smiles, and John B  _ has  _ to know what that feels like on his lips. 

So he leans down and kisses him. 

JJ is still grinning in the kiss, wrapping his arms around John B’s waist. 

(It still feels unreal, that he gets to kiss him whenever he wants.)

(He does it a lot.)

(Kissing JJ is his favorite activity.) 

John B runs his fingers through his wet hair, his other hand resting on his shoulder. 

They kiss until their mouths are sore, and then they kiss some more, and then, finally, John B pulls back. 

(JJ’s lips taste like salt.)

“Let’s go home.” He says, and JJ nods.

***

As soon as the door closes behind them, John B finds himself pushed against it, JJ pressing wet kisses on his jaw and neck. John B smiles to himself, pulling gently at JJ’s hair so he can kiss him on the lips. 

It’s hungry and wet, and still salty, and  _ so  _ good. 

JJ kisses like he does everything else.

(With everything he has to give.)

“JJ.” He calls quietly, pulling at JJ’s shirt to get it off. JJ lifts his arms smirking, staring at John B with that look that promises dirty things to come.

(John B loves that look.)

John B shrugs off his own shirt, and takes JJ’s hand to guide him into the bedroom. He pushes JJ on the bed, climbing on top of him. 

JJ reaches up to kiss him and John B meets him halfway, hands coming up to touch as much skin as possible. He starts sucking at his neck, then lower to his collarbone, and his chest.

He pulls one of JJ’s nipple between his teeth, biting gently, and JJ makes a low sound that travels straight to John B’s crotch.

He instantly decides he needs to hear more of those delicious sounds. 

He switches to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, and JJ is pulling at his hair gently. John B keeps moving lower, tasting the salt of JJ’s skin.

(He smells of sea and sun.)

He follows an invisible trail of open-mouthed kiss over the few scars scattered on his torso, until he’s at edge of his swimsuit.

He looks up to meet JJ’s eyes, sparkling and  _ so  _ blue, and JJ nods, biting at his bottom lip with a smirk. 

“Are you waiting for an invite?” JJ asks, fingers playing with John B’s hair. John B really wants to wipe that smirk from his face. 

(No, no he doesn’t.)

(It’s crazy the way JJ make him feel.)

John B leans his chin on his elbow, staring at JJ from under his eyelashes. He plays with the button of JJ’s pants. 

“What’s the magic word?” He asks, unable to keep a grin from his lips. JJ chews the inside of his cheek, tugging a bit harder at John B’s hair. 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” JJ replies.

(John B never backs down from a challenge.)

He leaves JJ’s swimsuit alone for the moment, opting instead to suck a red mark on the inside of JJ’s thigh. He makes another of those low sound, and John B knows he’s trying to keep quiet. 

(Years of conditioning take a while to undo.)

He licks at the mark, pressing a gentle kiss over it, making his way back up to JJ’s nipples. He grips tightly at his hips, and JJ arches off the bed.

( _ Pretty.) _

John B follows the line of his back, the miles and miles of muscles and warm skin under his fingers and lips, his to take. 

(He’ll never get enough of touching JJ.)

JJ throws back his head, exposing his throat, and John B might be a vampire for how fast he’s on it. 

(There’s something exciting, in marking JJ up like this.)   
(Everyone has to know he's  _ his.)  _

JJ tugs at his hair again, and John B growls against his neck, sliding one hand lower to rub it against JJ’s hard on. JJ moans, hot breath ghosting over John B’s ear.

(It’s so good.)

“Ready to be nice?” John B asks, hovering over his lips. JJ’s eyes fly open, and John B gets lost in the sea of crystal blue.

(He wouldn’t mind drowning.)

JJ cups his face, fingers barely brushing over his skin.

(The way he touches John B makes his heart clench.)

(Reverent touches and bruised knuckles.)

JJ’s fingers are cold on him, and John B shivers, making JJ smirk again, eyes sparkling.

“Nope.” JJ answers, popping the ‘p’. John B grins.

“It’s war then.” 

He says, grabbing his wrists, and pinning them about his head. JJ sucks in a sharp breath, and John B hesitates.

“This okay?” JJ nods, eyes dark.

“Yeah.” He breathes out, and John B nods, leaning down to kiss him anyway. 

“Good.” He whispers over his lips, and JJ shivers under him. John B smiles.

(Who knew.) 

“Keep them there.” He says, and JJ nods, blinking.

He slides down JJ’s body again, letting go of his arms, and pulling down JJ’s swimsuit, freeing his hard cock. 

(JJ is biting his lip in a very distracting way.)

John B leans down to kiss the very tip of his cock, earning himself a low moan from JJ, but that’s it. Instead he starts kissing around the base, down to his thighs again, and JJ shivers under his lips.

“Fuckin’ shit, John B-

“Be nice, JJ.” He says again, grinning because he’s definitely having too much fun right now. 

(He loves driving JJ crazy.)

“Fuckin’ tease.” 

“I don’t hear you complaining.” John B looks up, licking his lips slowly. He watches JJ follow the movement with hungry eyes, and it does  _ things  _ to him. 

“Christ, John B-

“Yes, baby?” He asks innocently, spreading JJ’s legs further apart. He watches JJ swallow hard at the name, smiling to himself.

(That, he knew.) 

“Fuck, John B,  _ please.”  _ He says, throwing back his head, blushing.

(It’s cute.)

(And really fucking hot.)

John B wraps his hand around the base of JJ’s cock, and brings it to his lips. He slides his mouth down to the side, tongue teasing at a particularly evident vein, and JJ moans louder now, one hand burying in John B’s hair, pushing the strands away from his face.

John B sucks harder at the head, then takes more of it in his mouth, enjoying each little sound JJ makes. He swallows it down, until the head hits the back of his throat.

JJ’s hips instinctively bucks up, and John B swallows around it, ripping a whimper from JJ. An honest to God whimper.

“Fuck, John B, God-

John B would smile if his mouth wasn’t busy. He hums around his cock, and JJ inhales sharply.

He holds JJ’s hips down and picks up the pace, swallowing a couple of times around the head, and each time JJ makes a louder moan. 

He pulls off with a loud  _ pop,  _ a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip. JJ is panting above him, and he lifts one hand to rub it over John B’s bottom lip. John B turns his face to kiss his hand, and then JJ is smiling again.

( _ Gorgeous.) _

John B reaches in the bedside table for the lube, stopping for a second (or forty) to kiss JJ again. JJ licks into his mouth, undoubtedly tasting himself in John B’s mouth.

(It really shouldn’t be so hot.)

John B pours a generous amount of lube on his hand, warming it up quickly, and then starts circling at JJ’s hole. 

He keeps kissing JJ when he starts pushing in the first finger, swallowing JJ’s moan. JJ grips tightly at his shoulder, tug back his hair to suck his own marks on John B’s necks. He bites and John B lets his eyes fall close for a second. 

JJ starts rocking back against his hand, so John B blinks himself back into what he’s doing and starts pressing in the second finger, scissoring him open gently. JJ’s lips fall apart and John B takes the occasion to kiss him again. 

(He’s lucky JJ likes to kiss as much as he does.)

Eventually he can slip in the third finger too, pumping them in and out quickly, low moans falling from JJ’s lips. 

“Don’t hold back.” He tells him, and JJ’s eyes are  _ sparkling. _ JJ growls, and flips them around and suddenly John B is on his back, with JJ straddling his hips. 

( _ Wow.)  _

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” He hisses, pulling at John B’s pants as if they personally offended him. JJ grabs a condom and rolls it over John B’s cock with practised ease. 

John B groans, he really hadn’t realized how hard he was, but now it’s almost painful, especially with JJ looking like  _ that. _

(Golden, and bright and  _ perfect.) _

JJ pours more lube over John B’s cock, then meets his eyes, and John B rests his hands over his hips to help him. JJ positions himself, and slowly sinks on his cock. 

“Fuck, Christ, John B, fuck-

“Christ, JJ, you’re so fucking tight-

“ _ God- _

Every inch of John B skin feels on fire, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has to not rock into JJ immediately. JJ is panting above him, hands on John B’s chest for support. 

“JJ, baby-

He doesn’t get to say whatever he wanted to say, because then JJ starts moving, rolling his hips, and everything is on fire, and JJ is looking at him from under his eyelashes, eyes dark and hungry, the blue almost gone- 

“Beautiful.” He whispers, and feels JJ shivers on top of him, whimpering.

(It’s hard for JJ, to accept compliments like that.)

(But when they’re like this, he lets John B wash him in  _ ‘beautiful’  _ and  _ ‘perfect’  _ and  _ ‘gorgeous’.) _

JJ starts moving faster after that, and John B rocks back into him, thrusts up in time with him, and it feels so fucking good, JJ feels amazing, hot and tight, the heat blinding, warmth pooling at the base of his stomach. 

John B shifts around for a minute, trying to find that bundles of nerves that will drive JJ crazy, and when he does JJ’s eyes fall shut and his mouth open.

“John B.” JJ moans, and it sounds like a prayer. 

(John B would give him anything,  _ everything- _

“Fuck, baby,  _ fuck- _

John B pulls him down because he needs to kiss him, and JJ follows him as he always does, leaning down to crash their mouths together. It’s desperate, with tongue and teeth and it’s wet and hot, and John B tugs at his hair to pull back his head so he can mouth at JJ’s neck. 

JJ’s fingers leave scratches over his chest, grazing over his nipples, lips parted. John B lifts one hand to pull down JJ’s bottom lip, and JJ sucks in his fingers, sucking on like he would to his cock, and it’s almost too much.

“Christ, JJ.” He whispers, panting. JJ smirks, eyes fluttering open again, and he pulls back up, fucking himself down on John B’s cock. John B wraps one hand around JJ’s leaking cock and starts jerking him off.

It doesn’t take long for JJ to come, with John B’s name falling from his lips in a broken sound, dripping all over John B’s chest and hand. 

JJ’s hole clenches around John B’s cock when he comes, and that’s enough to push John B over the edge too. He fucks into JJ through his orgasm, JJ going limp on top of him. 

“Fuck.” John B grits out, and JJ is panting, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. They meet halfway to kiss again, John B wrapping his arms around him. 

It’s slower this time, still passionate and hot as fuck. 

When they pull apart to breathe, John B withdraws gently from JJ’s body. JJ hisses, and John B pulls off the condom, throwing it in the general direction of the bin. 

JJ falls on the bed beside him, and John B grabs a general shirt to clean the cum off his chest. They both pull on a pair of boxer briefs and then he turns to curl against JJ’s side, resting his head over his chest.

“That was mind-blowing.” 

“Fuck yeah, it was.” JJ replies with a quiet laugh, running his fingers through John B’s long hair. John B turns his face to press a kiss on his chest, above his heart.

(His skin still tastes like salt.)

JJ grins down at him, stroking his cheek. 

(He looks at John B with something that he can’t name, not yet at least, and John B knows he’d go to the end of the world for him.)

“Let’s sleep, I’m knackered.” JJ says at some point, stretching. John B lets his trail over him one more time, smiling to himself. He lifts to kiss him again, and then JJ turns on his side and John B curls against him. 

He presses another kiss over JJ’s naked shoulder, and feels JJ smiles. He throws one arm over JJ’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. 

He falls asleep to the regular sounds of JJ’s heart. 


End file.
